Love and Be Silent
by Insaine
Summary: Catherine Dawson is the eldest daughter of a very successful man in charge of exporting goods around the world, this includes Phantomhive products. She's engaged to the heir of a large tea company, but something about her fiance as always been a bit off to her. Now she will face the most difficult choice of her life: Love or duty?
1. Chapter 1

Catherine's POV

"Once again, I'm quite sorry for interrupting your time with Ciel, Elizabeth. I know you two don't get to be together very often." I apologized again sipping the tea Sebastian, Ciel's butler, had brought for myself and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled brightly, her blonde curls bouncing around her face. "I've told you to call me Lizzie, Cathy and it's quite alright. You're father had a meeting with him. Ciel's a busy man." Her emerald eyes shined brightly as she spoke of her fiancé. It was quite cute really. So young and so in love. After all, they were only thirteen. "How is John?" I looked up from my tea and forced a smile. Elizabeth was a sweet girl, always wanting to make people happy.

"John is fine. I'm going to see him after my father finishes with his meeting." John was my fiancé of five years. He was tall, with emerald eyes that shined just as bright as Elizabeth's and auburn hair. He had a handsome face and I would have been mad to protest that he was an attractive man. He was from a respectable family and a smile that could melt the heart of any woman he turned it on. Despite his beauty, I was not in love with him. I had never been in love with him, but a betrothal to a respectable young man was nothing to object to, especially since my father had arranged the whole thing.

"When will you be getting married?" Elizabeth asked sweetly, honestly curious. Five years was quite a while to be engaged.

"Never if I can postpone it long enough." I said honestly sipping my tea.

Elizabeth's bright smile faded, "Cathy, if you don't love him why don't you break the engagement?"

I gave her a small smile, "I can't just break the engagement. My father would be furious. No, some things just can't be changed, Elizabeth."

"Miss Catherine?" I looked up from Elizabeth to see Finnian, Ciel's gardener, standing a few feet away awkwardly.

I felt a small blush rush to my cheeks, "Yes, Finnian?" I asked trying to hide my blush.

"Mister Sebastian sent me out with this note for you." He held out a scrap of paper folded over once to conceal its message. I reached out to take it, my fingertips brushing against his only worsened my blush.

I looked away quickly, "Thank you, Finnian."

"Umm... Miss Catherine?"

I took a small breath before looking back at the boy, "Yes, what is it Finnian?"

A pink tint adorned his cheeks, "You can just call me Finny. Everyone else does."

I looked him over carefully, wondering silently what he preferred to be called, "Thank you, Finny." His usual, lovely, sweet smile brought itself back upon his features before he left us to tend to some roses nearby. I smiled into my tea before opening the note from my father. It seems he'll be quite a bit longer.

"Finny's sweet isn't he?" I looked up at Elizabeth and turned following her gaze.

I could see the blonde smiling from where we sat, his turquoise eyes shining with childlike wonder. His hat was still tied around his neck, he hadn't bothered to put it on, even though he was out in the sun. How odd. "Very sweet." I watched as he cut the roses a little too much and began to panic and try to stick the bud back on. I giggled, "He's quite the character."

"Cathy." I turned back to Elizabeth, who was smiling like it was Christmas. "Do you fancy him?"

I felt my cheeks flare up once again. I had been harboring feelings for the lovable gardener for quite some time. He was adorable and sweet and genuinely concerned about everything. "Absolutely not. I'm engaged to John Sinclare." I protested.

Elizabeth glanced past me to where Finnian was working and then met my gaze, blue eyes meeting green. "I think you do. Besides you don't love John. You said so yourself." I watched her get excited over the idea of me concealing feelings for Finnian. "Oh! You two would look so cute together! I bet he even likes you too!"

I sighed, "That's enough, Elizabeth. Regardless of whether or not I feel anything for him, I am engaged."

"Well, do you have feelings for him?" Elizabeth pressed.

I glanced behind me, making sure he and everyone else was out of hearing range. There was no harm in telling Elizabeth. After all, the young girl had been my friend and closest confident for some time. "I may have developed slight feelings for him, but it's nothing to get excited over." I hurried as Elizabeth squealed in excitement. "Nothing's going to come of this Elizabeth and you can't tell a soul." I said seriously in a tone that let her know that I meant it.

She nodded, "Oh don't worry, Cathy. I won't tell, but you should." She concluded, "If you're in love with Finnian, you should break off your engagement to John!"

Was she serious? Her bright smile told me she was. I flattened out some imaginary wrinkles in the skirt of my dress, picking off a curled brown hair that had to be mine and letting it fly away with the wind. "Break off my engagement with the heir of England's largest tea company to court the gardener of Phantomhive manor. Are you mental, Elizabeth?" I questioned looking up at her.

"You don't love John. If this is true love-"

I cut her off. "It's not true love, Elizabeth. It's a silly little crush. Nothing more. Even if it was something more, it would not be becoming of a lady to marry a gardener. My father would have a fit, people would talk, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's smile dropped, "I suppose you're right." I looked over at Finnian once more, he'd moved down the row a bit more and was continuously getting farther away from us. "What are you going to do then? I know this isn't just a crush. You look at him the way I look at my Ciel."

I should have known better than to try and fool Elizabeth. Regardless of how young she was, she had a strange way of knowing when someone was in love. I sighed and turned back to her, sipping my tea, "Love and be silent, Elizabeth. Love and be silent."

"Miss Catherine, your father is ready to take his leave." Sebastian had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

I placed my cup down, "Yes, of course. It was a pleasure chatting with you Elizabeth." I started to follow Sebastian out, but stopped, "Oh, Elizabeth. I almost forgot. My family is having a ball next Saturday for my sister's birthday. I'm sure my father has already invited Ciel, but Alois Trancy will be there- my sister seems to have taking a liking to the boy- and I know he and Ciel had a fall out not too long ago. Please let him know, although I hope you will both be in attendance. Servants are invited as well so be sure to bring Paula." Elizabeth nodded giving me a sweet smile before I continued to follow Sebastian out to the carriage to where my father was.

Sebastian helped me into the carriage and shut the door behind me. "I'm sorry that took so long, my dear. The earl and I had very important matters to discuss." I took in my father's appearance. His hair, once dark like mine, was now littered with speaks of silver, his eyes still shone bright blue and childish as they always had behind his think glasses. His physique was much like John's, tall and well built, although my father was slowly starting to round out.

"It's quite alright. I sat in the garden with Lady Elizabeth and had tea." I informed him.

He smiled. My father loved when I spent time with Elizabeth. He only wished my younger sister Sophia would spend more time with her and less time with Alois Trancy. "Would you still like to go see John?"

I looked to my father and forced a smile. John wasn't someone I was eager to go see. While it was true he could be a very nice man to those he considered his equals, he was rather quick to discipline those he thought below him or less human than he was. "If you wish to, but you seem tired, Father. Perhaps we should call on him tomorrow."

My father smiled and tapped my hand, "We can go now, my dear. You haven't seen him in sometime."

I gave my father a content smile. I'd like to keep it that way. I preferred to spend more time around the Phantomhive manor speaking with Finnian and Elizabeth, but that wasn't my fate. We arrived at the Sinclare manor and my father helped me out and walked me to the door.

We knocked once and the Sinclare butler, Roger opened the door, "Miss Catherine, Mr. Dawson, John's upstairs in his study." We allowed Roger to escort us up.

Just as we opened the door, a loud smack could be heard along with a whimper of pain. "How dare you."

"John, what did you do?" I hurried into the room and knelt beside his maid, Maria I think her name was.

"What is the meaning of this Mr. Sinclare?" My father's voice was hard.

I helped up the maid and rested my hand on the cheek John had hit, "Are you alright?"

"Of course she's not alright. She's disobedient." John said yanking me away from the young girl. She couldn't have been much older than myself. Her brown eyes matched her hair.

"What did she do to upset you so, Mr. Sinclare?" My father asked again.

"She met my eye." John stated plainly.

I sneered in disgust, "That's a horrid reason to hit someone."

"Bite your tongue, Girl. I will handle my servants as I please." John snapped.

"Catherine, John is right. A servant should never meet their master's gaze." My father's voice was much softer, but hatred and anger began to bubble up in my chest.

"Get out of my sight." John's command sent the maid fleeing out the door. "I'm sorry you had to see that, my love. Some servants just need a firm hand." He said taking mine and kissing the back of it.

"And apparently across the face," I muttered retracting my hand as soon as possible and taking a seat beside my father.

"What was that, my dear?" He asked.

I turned to my father, "Nothing at all." I listened while the men spoke, only commenting when spoken to.

After some time my father finally announced that we should take our leave. I followed behind him quickly and got back into the carriage, wondering how on earth I was going to deal with that vile creature when I knew of better, more decent men. I chastised myself as my mind drifted to the beautiful young man at Phantomhive manor. The one who wouldn't hurt a flea if he could help it. The one with the bright smile that seemed to light up even the darkest of days. Finnian. I shook the thoughts of him from my mind. I couldn't be with him. I had a duty to my family to marry John. All I could do was behave, do as I was told, love and be silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine's POV  
I clasped the blue pendent around my sister's neck and gave her a small smile, taking in her look. She was truly beautiful. Her red hair fell in cascading curls around her shoulders delicately. I pulled it back for her to make sure it stayed out of her face. Her grey eyes shone brightly and excitedly as I finished touching up her pale skin with a bit of makeup. "You look lovely, Sophia. Just like mother." My voice was breathy. Typically our servants would have helped her and I get dressed, but seeing as it was her special day, I wanted to be the one to oversee her getting ready. After all, you only turn fourteen once.

"Do you really think so? What do you think Alois will say?" She asked placing a gloved hand on her cheek lightly.

I giggled slightly, she really was quite taken with the young earl. I'll never understand her affections for him, though. He never seemed quite right to me, but as long as Sophia was happy my feelings didn't really matter. I took in her entire outfit. The sky blue dress flared out at her waist in beautiful ripples where it would bunch together, the capped shoulders, and her silk gloved hands, white and pure. I couldn't help but smile, "He will think you look just as beautiful as I do."

My sister could hardly contain her joy at the compliment, "Oh, thank you, Catherine! I'm so excited. Will John be here?" She asked, eyes lit up like Christmas.

I swallowed and gave her a small, forced smile, "Of course he will be."

"What about that gardener from the Phantomhive manor?"

I paused for a moment and looked up at her. "I don't know, perhaps. The young earl is supposed to be in attendance tonight, I told Lady Elizabeth the servants were welcome. It doesn't matter much either way." I proposed looking myself over in the mirror. My dress wasn't much different from my sisters. The fact of the matter was they were exactly the same in all aspects but color. My own dress was a deep emerald green and my gloves were black and touched just below my elbow. Other than the color difference, there was no difference between us today.

"I thought you fancied him?" She questioned.

I gave her a tiny smile and ran my fingertips down her jawline, "It doesn't matter how I feel. I'm betrothed to John and with the way things seem to be going, you may soon be engaged to the earl Trancy."

She smiled and her cheeks turned scarlet at the mention of her own pending engagement. After a moment, her eyes became sad, "But, Catherine-"

I waved off her protests, "That's enough, you're young, my dear. You don't understand just yet. Love and be silent, Sophia. Now, we should be getting down stairs. Your guests should be arriving soon. Come along." We linked arms and followed one another down the twisted stairway to the former.

"Ah, there you are. The Earl Trancy has arrived. He's in the parlor." My father's crystal eyes gleamed in happiness. My father was a caring man, he truly was. He wanted what was best for his daughters and tried to find the most respectable men from the best families for us to marry. I'm sure if Ciel Phantomhive wasn't already spoken for, he would have tried to marry Sophia off to him.

"Go on, then. I'll greet your guests, go see Alois." I prompted. She nodded quickly, sure to attempt to contain her excitement, but a smile gave her away. With that, my sister rushed off to the parlor to see the object of her affections.

"Announcing the arrival the Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Lady Elizabeth Midford." Our butler Peter announced.

I smiled as they walked in. "Cathy!" Elizabeth rushed to me quickly and gave me a tight hug.

"Elizabeth, I'm glad you could make it. Good evening, Earl Phantomhive." I smiled to the young earl.

It never ceased to amaze me how young he really was. At the tender age of twelve, he was head of the Phantomhive Company and the queen's watchdog. "Good evening Miss Catherine."

I smiled, "My sister is in the parlor with the Earl Trancy if you wish to go visit with them." Ciel grimaced, but went nonetheless and led Lizzie out of the room. I greeted the numerous guests that seemed to be constantly rolling in. Once it seemed everyone had arrived I went into the ballroom.

Everyone, it seemed, was already dancing. I gave a small smile as I watched my sister dancing with the young earl who'd quickly stolen her heart. Elizabeth was also dancing with Ciel, although he looked to be extremely uncomfortable. "It seems our young Earl Phantomhive cannot dance." I said to myself watching the scene. It was rather amusing to see, most gentlemen were very skilled on their feet. Then again, Ciel Phantomhive was no ordinary gentleman.

"Hello, Miss Catherine." I turned at the sound of my name and met a pair of very familiar, cheery turquoise eyes.

"Finnian, I'm pleased to see you could make it." My comment seemed to bring on a pink tint to his cheeks that traveled up to his ears.

"Master Ciel said we could come as long as we didn't try to help the other servants."

I giggled quietly remembering how he and his fellow Phantomhive servants had attempted to help the Trancy servants at the last party he'd held. "Of course you three shouldn't be helping. You're our guests after all." Finnian smiled brightly. "Where are the others?" I asked turning away from him to hide the faint tint I knew was spreading over my face.

"They're dancing, I think. Over there." Finnian pointed out where they were.

I looked over to the corner where Mey-Rin and Baldroy were indeed dancing together. They were actually both dressed quite nicely. Mey-Rin was in a simple purple gown that swept gently against the floor and someone had managed to get Baldroy into a suit. I brought my attention back to Finnian. He was in a simple brown suit. It was a nice change from his usual attire. "You look very nice, Finnian." I said before I could stop myself.

His face lit up bright red, "T-thank you, Miss Catherine. You look nice as well."

John's POV

I sipped my drink as I watched a young man I didn't recognize speak with Catherine. She seemed to be quite familiar with him and it sickened me. How dare he speak to my Catherine in such a familiar manner? Who was this boy? "Miss Sophia, a word if you would." I requested calling over Catherine's younger sister.

Sophia was the younger version of Catherine. Both were the picture of elegance and obedience. They were also equally beautiful. Sophia's red hair framed her delicate features just as perfectly as Catherine's brown locks did and her grey eyes shone just as bright as her sister's blue ones. If only Catherine could learn to hold her tongue she would be prefect. "Yes, Mr. Sinclare?" She inquired coming over to me, leaving a group of young girls giggling a few feet behind her.

"Miss Sophia, do you know who that young man is speaking with your sister?" I asked as sweetly as I could manage.

Her gaze followed mine and a small smile broke out of her lips, "No, I'm sorry. We've never met, but I think he may be the gardener from Phantomhive Manor."

A fought back a sneer, "The Phantomhive gardener?"

"Yes, I believe they're friends." She said happily.

I watched the gardener's hand brush against Catherine's. "Excuse me, Sophia." I walked across the floor and ripped Catherine away from the boy. "Don't you touch her," I commanded.

"John," Catherine interjected, but I brushed her off.

"A servant should never speak in such a familiar tone to a lady." I raised my hand to put this vile brat in his place, but before I could do anything, I felt silk wrap around my wrist.

"John, stop it. You're causing a scene." I looked down at Catherine. She had a familiar fire in her eye. Why couldn't this girl know her place?

"Dear, please. I think this servant needs to be taught a lesson." I shot a cold glare at the gardener, who winced.

"He is not a servant of yours to chastise. If you were a gentleman, you'd go take any problems you had with him to the Earl Phantomhive." She raised her eyes to meet mine, once again falling into the place of a lady, but the fire in her eyes remained.

I glanced between my disobedient fiancé and the boy who was still cowering away from me as if he expected the smack I wished to deliver. "Perhaps I will. I shall also be speaking with your father."

Catherine's POV

I watched John stalk away toward where young Ciel Phantomhive sat with Elizabeth. I turned back to Finnian once he was far enough away, "Are you alright?" I asked looking him over. He nodded, but his eyes were locked on John. "I'm sorry, Finny. John can be a bit... well…" I allowed my voice to trail off. A lady did not speak ill of her fiancé to anyone, but I didn't need words for Finnian to know what I meant.

I looked behind me to see John beginning to turn red as he spoke to Ciel. Ciel simple looked amused by John. I hid a smile by looking to the floor. Ciel was such a strange child. Most grown men would shy away from John when he got like this, yet Ciel didn't seem the least bit concerned. "Finnian, would you like to see the garden?" I asked. It was the least I could do to make up for my fiancé's actions. Judging by the smile that broke out across Finnian's face, it was more than enough for him. He'd once mentioned to me that he loved being outside no matter what the weather. "Come along then."

I led him out of the ballroom and down the hall to the garden. We didn't speak as we walked along. "It's quite beautiful tonight isn't it?" I asked taking a seat on the bench in the center of the rose garden and looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it is." He said looking up as well. "Miss Catherine?"

I looked over to him, his face was a light pink, but his smile was still visible through it. "Yes?"

He met my gaze for a moment, but quickly dropped it and examined his shoes, "Thank you."

I didn't need to ask what it was for. We both knew. In a moment of confidence, I placed my hand over his gingerly causing him to look at me, both our faces heating up further, "You're welcome, Finnian." We watched one another for a moment and my heart skipped a beat. He looked back up to the sky. He seemed completely lost in thought, his usual smile was gone, but he didn't look sad, simply thoughtful. He was beautiful. The way his blonde hair fell into his face despite his best effort to hold it back with bobby pins and the way his eyes sparkled with the reflection of the stars dancing in them. I wanted to stay like that forever, just watching the light in his eyes with my hand on top of his, feeling complete and utter happiness. If only we could stay like this forever.

Finnian's POV

"You're welcome, Finnian." Catherine said quietly.

I looked over her face in silence. She was beautiful. Everything about her was beautiful from the way her hair curled tightly, cascading down around her face, to the way her porcelain cheeks became rosy whenever she was embarrassed or upset. She was always so sweet and caring. I couldn't begin to imagine that that man who had attempted to hit me was going to marry her. She always seemed so delicate, but that wasn't who she was a few moments before we'd headed into the garden. The obedient girl I'd known for just over a year had disappeared and been replaced by a strong woman who could have made Mrs. Midford listen to her. Still she'd been beautiful even in her defiance. I looked away from her and up at the stars. I wanted to tell her, but what would a lady want with a servant? She was going to marry a gentleman as she should. I watched the stars. I'd fallen in love with her the first time she ever spoke to me.

_"Excuse me?" I turned around to see a young girl walking toward me. Her long brown hair bounced as she walked and kind blue eyes looked up at me. She was beautiful. Before I could catch myself, I fell off the latter I'd been standing on to trim the trees. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you hurt?" I opened my eyes to see her kneeling beside me on the grass. _

_I pulled myself up, fixing my hat. I felt a soft hand on my back, as if she were afraid I'd fall over again. "I'm alright, thank you." _

_"Here, let me help you up. What's your name?" She asked. Helping me pull myself to my feet. _

_"Finnian, but everyone calls me Finny." _

_She smiled, "Well, Finnian. I'm Catherine Dawson. My father's in a meeting with the young earl and I heard Phantomhive Manor had a very beautiful garden from my friend Elizabeth. I was looking for someone to escort me, would you mind? I know you were a bit busy-" _

_"I can show you!" _

_A breathtaking smile made itself known, "Thank you." _

"We should get going. People will begin to wonder where we've gone off to." Catherine was standing now.

I noticed the top of my hand growing cold at the absence of hers. "Right. I almost forgot about the ball." We walked back in silence, both in our own world of thought. I looked up once more to see a shooting star just before we walked into the house, "Miss Catherine, a shooting star! Make a wish!" I closed my eyes and made my wish. My wish for Catherine to get her wish.

Catherine's POV  
I sat in front of my mirror brushing out my hair and thinking of the day's events.

_"Miss Catherine, a shooting star! Make a wish!" _

I'd made a wish, if only to make Finnian happy, I'd wished on a star. My wish had been for the star to grant whatever it was Finnian had wished for. Now I sat in front of the mirror thinking of all the things I could have wished for. I should have wished to live in a time I could be with Finnian without having to worry about what my father thought. Not have to worry about my duty to my family. I stared into my own eyes and shook my head, "Don't start that you. Wishing does no good. It will only wound the heart, you know that so stop it. You are the daughter of Brian Dawson and the fiancé of John Sinclaire. Don't lose sight of who you are." My heart leaped in my chest as I thought of Finnian's face when he'd seen the star and when he was watching the sky his eyes sparkling bright, "Don't remember that- that happiness. You're not meant for that. You were born to marry John and be a dutiful daughter. You do not have time to entertain the idea of Finnian. Love and be silent, Catherine." I told myself, my voice barely above a whisper.

I continued brushing out my hair. "Catherine?"

I put down my brush to see Sophia standing in the doorway. "Yes, Sophia what is it?"

Sophia came in, closing the door behind her. She hurried to my side and knelt down, taking my hand, "Was that the gardener? The boy you were with tonight? Was that him?" She asked excitedly.

I smiled and motioned for her to turn around. I began brushing out her curls, "Yes, that was the gardener."

"I can see why you like him. He's very handsome." She gushed as I brushed through her red ringlets.

A small giggle escaped my lips, "There's more to things than appearances, Sophia."

"Oh, I know. Catherine, you have to get to know Alois. He's so sweet. I do believe you'd like him." I could hear the smile in her voice.

A tiny smile was allowed to grace my features, "I believe I might with the way you speak of him. Did you enjoy your birthday, Sophia?" I asked trying to slowly drift the conversation away from Finnian.

"Yes, I did very much, but tell me. What are you planning on doing? It's obvious that you fancy the gardener, so what will you do? Are you going to run away with him? I think that'd be very romantic."

I tapped her lightly with the brush on the top of the head, "That'd be very stupid. Father would die of embarrassment. How sharper than a serpent's tooth is it to have a thankless child. No, I won't run away with him." I countered.

Sophia turned around and looked up at me with our mother's eyes, "Then what?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I've told you before my dear. Love and be silent. That's all we can do, is love and be silent."


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine's POV

I smoothed out the skirt of my dress, eliminating any wrinkles that may have developed from my carriage ride. My father had insisted I needed to go see John after the incident at the ball. Ciel had evidently laughed in his face at the suggestion of putting any disciplinary action into effect against Finnian. I was quite grateful. I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night knowing I'd gotten him into trouble with the young earl. Part of me had known Ciel wouldn't be so cruel as to punish him, but I never thought he'd be so open about it. Now, here I was standing outside of the Sinclare manor alone. My father had decided it would be alright to go on alone, something slightly scandalous. I'd never had an unsupervised visit with John before and I wasn't looking forward to this one. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door once. The door opened almost immediately, Roger stood on the other side, his eyes downcast, "Miss Catherine, welcome. Master Sinclare is in the garden."

I allowed him to escort me through the manor. I'd been to the manor hundreds of times in the time I'd known John, but the amount of blue never ceased to amaze me. The manor was as blue as Trancy manor was gold. It didn't take much time to reach the garden. John sat on the patio, sun shining in his auburn hair, giving him a halo of gold. He was reading the paper and sipping tea. At the sound of our approach, he put down his paper and looked over to us. At the sight of me, he stood, "Catherine, you're here." He stated.

"My father requested that I come see you." I answered.

He motioned for me to take the seat across from his and dismissed Roger with a wave of his hand. He sat down once more and his eyes turned cold, "I suspect you came to apologize to me for the events at the ball." He's tone was more so suggesting that I was going to rather than that he thought I might.

My blue eyes met his emerald ones and I tilted my head to the side, "I'm not sure what you're talking about." I answered and his jaw locked. I saw a fire beginning to ignite in his eye and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"You made me to be a fool in front of that brat." His tone was on the verge of snapping.

The mention of a brat struck a chord in me, "Brat? Are you speaking of the Earl Phantomhive?" I asked the stiffness of my own voice matching his.

"Yes, you made me out to be a fool. He laughed at me when I suggested he handle his servants." He spat.

I watched him for a moment, unsure of what was appropriate to say. After all, a lady had to watch her tongue. Finally, I spoke, "I'm sure he didn't mean any disrespect, John. He's only a child." I defended.

"A child indeed. Although he acts as though he's above everyone else. Arrogant little bastard." He snarled through clenched teeth.

A blush rose to my cheeks at his language and I pressed a hand to my heart, "John, please."

His eyes met mine, but they stayed hard, "Don't play innocent with me. Don't think I didn't notice you had disappeared with that bloody gardener."

My heart dropped into my stomach. I should have known better. I shouldn't have gone out to the garden with Finnian, what had I been thinking? If anyone else noticed, there would be a scandal. "I needed some fresh air and went on a walk in the garden. Finnian probably went into a different room to avoid your temper." I concluded, not wanting to reveal the truth.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor, my cheek stinging horribly and John stood over me. "Don't you dare lie to me, Catherine. I will not tolerate having a harlot for a wife. Now get up." I did as I was told. He gripped my waist tightly and pulled me close to him, "Learn your place, or I will have to teach it to you, do you understand?" I nodded, not meeting his eye. His grip loosened, but I didn't dare move. "Good." His hand caressed my hair and he placed a kiss on the cheek he'd hit only a moment before, "Now, Angel I'm sorry I had to do that. You know I don't like hurting you, but you need to learn to obey your master. Are you alright, my dear?"

No. No I was not alright. As long as I was in the arms of this disgusting monster, I would never be alright. "Yes, dear." I answered quietly.

He released me and sat back down, "Good, now please never make me do that again. Have a seat, would you Catherine?" It was a demand. He'd phrased it as a question, but it was most certainly a demand. I sat across from him and swallowed hard. Any form of defiance had been taken away from me. This was much more than fear of being scolded for saying something less than acceptable. This was how the rest of my life would be. I would be the obedient wife of John Sinclare, fearing for my safety. This however, was not me.

John's POV

A slap. That was all it took to control Catherine. Like a servant. "We won't tell anyone about this, right dear?" I asked taking a sip of my tea. I scowled, it was growing cold.

Her eyes darted up to mine, but instantly fell back to the table cloth, "Of course not."

I smirked. I had her. She was mine and she wouldn't try anything anymore. She would hold her tongue and be the respectable young woman I had planned to marry. "Catherine, I have a request for you." I replied deciding to test exactly how far I could control her.

"What is it?" She asked, her blue eyes finally meeting mine once again. They were much duller than I remembered.

I pursed my lips, "I'd like to hear how you feel about me. I don't think I've ever heard you say it." I smiled to myself.

Catherine, however simply frowned. "Say what, John?" My smile dropped. Stupid girl.

"Tell me you love me, Catherine." Her face flushed at the request. I was honestly surprised. We'd been engaged for five years, the request wasn't that outlandish. She looked down. "Catherine?" She remained silent. After a minute or so, I stood up towering over her small frame. "Catherine, tell me you love me." My voice had hardened, but how could it not have? Why was she being so difficult once again? I thought I had her.

She looked up at me, a small smile- almost a damned smirk- planted on her lips. Why the hell was she smiling? "I can't do that, John." She answered.

I felt my blood begin to boil beneath my skin. "Catherine, there's no need to be embarrassed about it. Just say it." I commanded.

"I'm not embarrassed. I simply don't want to lie to you." The fire from the ball was back in her eyes, burning hot and passionate. No. I was not going to allow her to be this anymore.

Once again, I brought the back of my hand against her face. She cupped her cheek, but kept her head down. I gripped her hair and yanked it so she would have to face me, "Mend your speech a little, girl." I expected her to cry out, but she remained silent. "Nothing? Nothing comes of nothing. Speak again, Catherine."

A shaky breath escaped her lips, "I cannot. I will not tell you I love you when I don't."

I threw her to the ground, "It doesn't matter if you love me. You're still my little pet." I knelt in front of her and placed a gently finger under her chin to make her face me, "That is all you can ever be. My little Catherine. Now, I'm only going to tell you once more. Don't make me injure you again. It will make things so much easier for the both of us if you simply behave like a good girl."

"Miss Catherine, your- Miss Catherine, are you alright?" I helped Catherine up quickly, and held me to me as if to support her. Roger was watching her with concerned eyes.

"She's had a fainting spell, but she seems to be fine, isn't that right, Catherine?" I asked.

Her eyes drifted up to me and she nodded, "Yes. I'm fine. What were you saying, Roger?" She asked shaking her head slightly.

"Your carriage has arrived." She nodded and I allowed my butler to lead her out to the carriage. As soon as they were out of sight a smirk brought itself back onto my features. I knew how to control her. Granted it was a bit unconventional, but disobedience would not be tolerated. I sat back down and picked up my paper, staring at the words. Catherine was mine.

Catherine's POV

"Are you ready to go home Miss Catherine?" I looked up at my driver who was smiling brightly.

I looked down and examined my hands. They were scratched up from catching myself on the floor. I couldn't go home like this. My servants would tell my father and he'd question me about it. I couldn't allow that. I had to protect myself. Where could I go? "How close is the Phantomhive manor?" I asked.

The Midford manor had been my first choice, but Lady Midford would have gone to my father. Ciel could be trusted to keep my secret. If he was home that was, but someone had to be. Ciel wouldn't leave his manor empty.

My driver seemed surprised at my answer. "Not too far off. Just about two miles down the road."

I nodded, "Take me there." I used a tone that allowed no arguments, not something I usually did with my servants, but this was a new matter altogether.

It didn't take long to reach the manor and I walked as quickly as I could to the door without running. I knocked in a panic and the door opened to reveal Sebastian. "Miss Catherine? We weren't expecting you. The young master is in a meeting at the moment if you'd like to call on him later. Or are you here to see Finny?" He asked in his always pleasant voice. There was a hint of something I couldn't place as he mentioned Finnian's name, but I brushed it off.

"Actually, Sebastian I'm here to see you." I answered. Genuine shock was evident on his face.

"Me? Alright, well come in." He moved to let me in, obviously surprised. I entered hastily and showed him my hands. "Oh, dear Miss Catherine. Come with me." I was relieved he didn't ask how it happened, but instead led me down the hall to the small infirmary. He sat me in a chair and began going through the cupboard.

"Miss Catherine? What are you doing here?" I looked up to see Finnian standing in the doorway looking concerned. How did I explain this? I certainly didn't want to worry him with such matters.

"I hurt my hands while at my fiancé's manor. I didn't notice until I was already in the carriage and this was closer than my home." I explained. It wasn't a lie, per say. Phantomhive manor was much closer than mine. I also hadn't noticed the extent of my scraped hands until I was in the carriage. Finnian's face dropped with concern and he took a step into the room.

"Finny, would you mind going to tend the garden? You may see Miss Catherine after I've fixed her hands." Finny hesitated, but after a nod from me, he was gone. After a moment, Sebastian got down some alcohol and bandages along with a few small rags. He wet one in a nearby bucket and began cleaning the blood off my hands, "Miss Catherine, if you don't mind me asking, how did you get these cuts on your hands? You're face has one as well," He noted dabbing my cloth against me cheek.

John's ring…. It must have cut me when he hit me. I steadied myself and met Sebastian's eyes, "I fell while at the Sinclare manor."

Sebastian's eyes dropped from mine as he put the alcohol onto another rag. He seemed to be contemplating something. "You know, Miss Catherine. I don't appreciate being lied to."

I watched him for a moment in silence. I should have known better than to lie to the butler of the queen's watchdog. I looked down at my hands. "It's not important. No matter how I got them, I don't have a choice in the matter." I muttered to myself.

Sebastian knelt in front of me and began dabbing the cuts with the alcohol soaked cloth. I winced as it began to sting. "Why wouldn't you have a choice in the matter? I'm sure if you told your father what happened he would break the engagement. He seems like a caring man." Sebastian commented.

I looked up at him, but he was focused on my hands. "I have people to protect, Sebastian. I can't break the engagement over this. My poor father would die."

He nodded, "So he did hit you." Sebastian concluded as he dabbed the cut on my cheek. Then began to bandage my hands.

I nodded "Vim appello." I answered quietly so only Sebastian could hear. I wasn't sure if Sebastian knew Latin or not, but it seemed safe to say Finny wouldn't. I didn't want Finnian to know what had happened.

Judging my Sebastian's face, he understood. He placed a bandage over my cheek. "I'm going to have to tell my young master. Please wait here."

I stayed seated in the chair and took in my surroundings to avoid thinking of what Ciel might say. The room was simple. The walls were stone and the only furniture to speak of was a large cabinet and a bed, along with the chair I was in.

"Miss Catherine?" I looked to the door where Finny stood looking very concerned.

"Hello, Finny." I answered and he came into the room and sat on the bed watching me.

His eyes studied my face and took both my bandaged hands in his and looked them over. Without a word he placed fleeting kisses on each of my palms. My face began to heat up and when his eyes met mine, so did his. "Mey-Rin told me that it helps them heel faster." He informed me running his thumb along the bandages. I smiled down at our hands. The gesture itself had left us both flush, but the innocence of his reasoning was quite sweet and amusing.

"I feel much better already." I commented, deciding to indulge his little belief.

A bright smile broke out on his face obviously happy that he could help. He delicately brushed a stray curl from my face that must have escaped when John had pulled it. "He should have caught you." He mused, more to himself than to me.

"I'm sorry?" I asked unsure of what he was going on about.

His eyes met mine, shining brightly, "When you fell. He should have caught you." He decided, leaving his hand on my injured cheek.

I gave him a small smile. He was so innocent. I could never ruin that by telling him the truth. I placed my hand over his, holding it to my cheek and enjoying the warmth of having him so close. "It's funny you say that. He thinks I should have fallen." My voice was just above a whisper.

Finnian looked at me confused. He dropped his hand to his side and scooted forward. "He wanted you to fall down? That's not very nice." I chuckled to myself and shook my head, covering my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Catherine, let me see you." I turned from Finnian to see Ciel standing in the doorway looking at me. He came in and took my chin between his thumb and index finger to get a closer look at my cheek. He removed the bandage gently, examined the cut and replaced it. He did the same thing with each of my hands. "Finny, please leave for a moment." Once Finny was out of the room, Ciel turned back to me. "What happened?" His voice was demanding. I took a deep breath and retold of my time spent at the Sinclare manor. He listened quietly, not making any comment. When I was through, Ciel watched me for a moment, evidently thinking it over. Then he nodded, "Consider the problem taken care of, Catherine." He started to leave.

"Ciel, wait a moment." I requested and he stopped and turned to me. "What do you mean it's taken care of?" I questioned. I didn't like the sound of it.

He brought himself to his full height, although that wasn't saying much considering his small stature. Still, the air around him changed and, although he was only a child of thirteen, he looked like the man everyone feared. In that moment I finally understood why Ciel Phantomhive, the young boy with a tragic past, the child I considered my friend, was called the aristocrat of evil. "I think it would be best if I kept you in the dark about my dealings." He informed me.

My heart stopped. What was he going to do? "Ciel, please don't do anything drastic. I don't want to get you in trouble over this." I pleaded.

Ciel gave me his signature smirk, "Catherine, as the queen's watchdog, it is my job to rid London of such filth and keep the queen's mind at peace. As your friend, it is my duty to keep you safe." He turned away from me and started toward the door. Once he reached it he cast a sly glance over his shoulder, "Besides, I'm sure Finny would be heartbroken if something were to happen to you. You should go home now, Catherine. I'm sure your father is waiting for you. I'm sure you wouldn't want Scotland Yard to find you here after John's accusations." I nodded and he left me alone in the room, still worried about what Ciel might do.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine's POV

I examined myself in the mirror once again. My hair was pulled back in its usual way to keep it out of my face and I had on a light green dress. "You look lovely, Lady Catherine." My maid informed me.

I glanced to my maid and smiled, "Thank you, Rachael. Is the carriage ready to go?" I was due to see Lady Elizabeth this afternoon and I didn't want to be late.

"I believe so. I'll go check." With that Rachael rushed out of the room, almost knocking over Sophia in the process. "Terribly sorry, my Lady."

Sophia waved her off and continued into my room. "My dear, you should come with me to see Elizabeth." I started, but once I caught sight of her face, I felt sick. "Sophia, what is it?" My sister looked a wreck. Her eyes were sunken in and she looked to have been crying. I rushed to her side and sat her down on the bed, kneeling in front of her I took her face in my hands, "What happened?" She choked on a sob, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sophia?"

"It's John." She answered.

My heart stopped and Sophia began to cry again. "What about John?" I waited for a moment, but I was only answered with sobbing. "Sophia, you have to tell me what happened to John." I demanded.

"He's dead, Catherine." She answered still crying.

Everything froze around me for a moment. John was dead? How was that possible? My mind drifted off to the week prior when I'd spoken with Ciel. "Consider the problem taken care of." I repeated under my breath.

"Catherine?" Sophia asked.

I looked back up to Sophia and moved away from her, my hand over my heart as it began to speed up to an almost painful beat. "Oh my God." I felt sick once again as the realization of what must have happened sunk in around me.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Sophia asked from where she sat.

I shook my head. My chest felt tight, "My chest feels as if it's locked in iron." I felt Sophia come to my side and I heard her say my name, but she sounded so far away. "I must go see the Earl." I could hear the urgency in my own voice.

"Trancy?" Sophia asked obviously confused. What would I need a spider for?

"No, Phantomhive." I correct grabbing my coat in a hurry.

"You're fiancé just died and you're running off to see the gardener? That's quite a scandal." I froze and turned toward my sister. Her normally bright grey eyes were narrowed and cold.

This wasn't the Sophia I knew. I narrowed my own eyes at her, "That's a very bold thing to say. Especially since I am fully aware of those secret rendezvous' with the Earl Trancy."

Her face flushed and her cold eyes filled with embarrassment, "How did you-"

"I know everything that goes on in this manor, Sophia. You better hope you marry that boy now that he knows how improper you are. Sneaking out at all hours of the night. You should be ashamed of yourself." I scolded.

Sophia's demeanor dropped from the self-righteous young woman to a frightened child, "It was his idea."

"And it was your place to decline such a thought. Honestly if Father knew of this…. He'd die of embarrassment. I could go on, but I have to go speak to Ciel about this. I believe he may be able to find the killer faster than Scotland Yard can." I brushed past my still shaking younger sister and rushed down the stairs and out to the carriage. "To the Phantomhive Manor." I commanded and we were off.

Finnian's POV

"It's so pretty out today!" I said to the flowers, tipping the watering can slightly so that I wouldn't drown them…. again. The sun was warm and there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky. The day was absolutely perfect. I heard what sounded like a door closing tightly and when I looked up I saw Miss Catherine rushing across the lawn toward the front doors. Her green dress grazing gently across the ground. It was hard to tell from the distance, but she looked worried. "What is Miss Catherine doing here?" I watched her hurry to the door and disappear inside. "Oh, no!" I pulled the water can back hastily at the realization that the flowers were now halfway underwater. "Mister Sebastian isn't going to be happy with me if I drown the flowers again." I knelt down and slipped off my gloves to start scooping the water out of the planter in an attempt to put it back into the watering can.

"Finny, what are you doing?" I jumped up quickly at the sound of my name and ended up covering myself and the owner of the voice in dirty water.

"Oops." Mister Sebastian wiped a bit of wet soil off of his cheek and I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I put in too much water." I admitted referring to the now drowning plants at my feet.

Sebastian's gaze turned on the over flooding planter and sighed, "Of course you did. Go inside, I'll take care of it." I nodded and ran inside before he could change his mind.

Catherine's POV

"Catherine, I wasn't expecting to see you today." I closed the door behind me as I rushed over to where Ciel sat behind his desk.

"Ciel, what have you done?" I asked placing my hands on the desk.

He glanced up from his paper work, "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." He answered innocently before returning to his work.

"I think you do, Ciel. John is dead." I informed him crossing my arms. He looked up once again looking almost genuinely surprised. Almost.

"John Sinclaire is dead? What a pity. His family sells some of my favorite tea. He was the only heir wasn't he?"Ciel asked getting up and coming around the table to me.

"He was." I replied formally, falling into this strange game Ciel was playing.

"As his fiancé, you must be devastated." He went on a smirk evident on his lips.

"Ciel, I am not in the mood for games. Just tell me what you've done." I pleaded, "You're going to get into trouble." I informed him.

If Ciel did kill John he would be executed if he was caught. "Miss Catherine, I haven't done anything. Honestly, do you really think I could have overpowered John?"

I looked him over. No. There was no way Ciel could have murdered John by himself. After all, he was only a child. "So you had nothing to do with John's death?" I asked.

Ciel hopped up on his desk, crossing his legs. "Well I wouldn't say nothing. After all I told you I would take care of your little problem. Don't be so concerned with my dealings, Miss Catherine. They aren't fit for a lady."

I watched him for a moment. He acted so much older than thirteen. Still, I wasn't fooled. No matter how old Ciel acted, he was still a child. "It's not fit for a child either, but here we are." I retorted.

Ciel's face went hard and whatever game he had been playing was over. "I am not a child, Miss Catherine and you would do well to remember that." His face was neutral now as he jumped off his desk and headed behind it once more to continue his work I had interrupted.

I knew this was a silent signal that I should take my leave, but I wasn't through just yet. "I only came to ask you to be careful, Ciel. John had a lot of friends who will be looking for his killer." I warned.

A small, slightly sadistic smile crossed Ciel's features, "John had just as many enemies, Catherine. Now, please play your role as the grieving fiancé correctly. It would be a shame to see you get into any trouble over this."

I nodded in Ciel's direction and started down the hall I had come from. After a few minutes, however, it became clear to me that I was utterly lost. Phantomhive Manor certainly was a maze. Not paying attention, I ran into something- or rather someone. "Oh, Miss! I'm so sorry, I am!"

I blinked a few times to see a very flustered maid in front of me. Her eyes were hidden behind thick glasses, no wonder she couldn't see! "It's quite alright. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. You're Mey-Rin, correct?" I inquired. I'd heard quite a bit about the other servants of Phantomhive Manor from Finnian. She nodded quickly. "Well, Mey-Rin, I seem to have gotten myself lost. Would you mind helping me find my way out? This mansion is like a labyrinth." I said causing a small chuckle to escape her lips.

"Of course, Miss! Just follow me." She answered cheerfully.

I followed the maid through endless hallways. "Mey-Rin, may I ask you something?" I questioned absently.

She nodded, "Of course, Lady Catherine."

I blushed a little. I always disliked the title. "Please, it's Miss Catherine. It's about Finnian." I started, but stopped myself when Mey-Rin stopped walking to give me her full attention. "Have you ever… I mean does Finnian ever… Never mind, I'm sorry." I said looking down and motioning for her to continue leading me out of the maze that was Phantomhive manor. Mey-Rin didn't press me, although she looked like she wanted to. After a long, uncomfortable walk, we reached the foyer. "Thank you, Mey-Rin. I would have been lost forever if I hadn't run into you." I smiled.

Mey-Rin nodded, "It was my pleasure, yes it was. Umm… Miss?" I turned back to her and she gave me a small smile, "He talks about you all the time." I didn't need to ask who she was talking about.

I felt my entire face heat up and I knew I must have been scarlet. "I-I have to go."

Elizabeth's POV

"Catherine! I wasn't expecting you to come today, I heard about John." Elizabeth confessed embracing me tightly.

"Yes a true tragedy." I stepped out Elizabeth's grasp to face her mother who was coming into the foyer: Lady Francis Midford. Her golden hair was locked away in a tight bun, save a long curl that resembled Elizabeth's curls. Her ornate dress grazed against the floor as she approached.

"Lady Midford, it's been some time." It was true. I hadn't been to the manor in months. Elizabeth usually came to my home in an attempt to introduce her to my sister. Sophia wasn't having any of it.

"It has been. I was shocked to hear about your fiancé, John Sinclaire. My deepest condolences." She offered.

Something in her tone told me she wasn't as upset about John's death as she was letting on, but I nodded anyways. "Thank you, but we weren't fully engaged yet. The engagement party was set to be in a few weeks' time." I confessed. It was true. We were still only betrothed. Everyone had only been assuming the engagement was official since it had been so long. I hadn't seen any reason in trying to correct them.

Lady Midford seemed surprised by the sudden development, but quickly regained herself. "Is that so? Well then, perhaps your father will find you someone else. I never liked the Sinclaires'. Always such a commanding bunch. How did you get that scar on your face?" She asked grazing her gloved hand over my scar.

I brought my hand up to cover it. "Oh, I fell the last time I was at the Sinclaire manor." I claimed. It wasn't true. It was the scar from John's ring when he'd hit me, but I couldn't tell Lady Midford that. She'd be up in arms. After all she wasn't a traditional lady.

"You're lying." She didn't say it as an accusation, but as a fact. She'd already decided I was being dishonest.

"Lady Midford, I-" I started, but she cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"Miss Catherine, you don't need to explain yourself. I already know what happened." My eyes flicked up to hers. She knew. She knew everything. I didn't know how she knew, but she did. "You need to learn to speak up, Miss Catherine. You're not meant to be silent." I met her eyes for a moment and a rare motherly smile met her lips, "Elizabeth, you can take your guest to the garden. I'll send Paula out with tea."

"Come on, Catherine." I nodded and followed Elizabeth out to the garden.

We sat at a small table sipping tea among the roses. "Was she right?" I looked up at Elizabeth. The normally joyous look was replaced by sadness.

"What are you talking about?" I asked talking another sip of tea.

"My mother. Was she right? Were you lying? About how you got that scar?" I touched the scar with my fingertips. Was it alright to confide this in Elizabeth? After a moment of silence she nodded, "You were."

I nodded yes. "Yes, Elizabeth, I was." Her eyes met mine for a moment before she looked away. She understood. She understood that I couldn't tell her what had happened. After all, it wasn't proper to speak ill of the dead.

Finnian's POV

"Oh, there you are, Finny! Where have you been?" I smiled brightly at Mey-Rin and Bard, who were already sitting at the small, wooden dining table in the servants' quarters.

"I was in the garden. I almost drowned some of the flowers today so I had to wait for Mister Sebastian to fix it before I could finish anything else." I replied sheepishly. This was the third time this week I'd almost drowned the flowers.

"Miss Catherine stopped by today to speak with the young master." Bard informed me, grinning quite a bit. I felt a small blush creep onto my cheeks. Once Bard had found out about my crush on Miss Catherine, the teasing never seemed to end.

"Oh?" I asked, pretending I didn't know. I couldn't let them know that she was the reason I'd almost killed the flowers. He'd never let me live it down.

"She was asking about you today." Mey-Rin smiled knowingly.

Miss Catherine was asking about me? Why would she be asking about me? I wasn't anything particularly special. I was just a servant after all… I wasn't even very good at being a servant. I always broke things or killed the plants. I was nothing special. Nothing a lady like Miss Catherine deserved.

"Finny, are you alright?" Mey-Rin asked gently.

I looked up from my thoughts and nodded, smiling once more, "I'm fine. Just tired, I suppose. I think I'll go to bed. Good night." I said before hurrying down to my room and changing into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and blew out the candle, enveloping myself in complete darkness. Why was Miss Catherine asking about me?


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine's POV

"Miss Catherine, we've been expecting you." I studied the butler that let me in. He was so very similar to Ciel's butler, Sebastian. "My young master is in the garden." I was lead through the house to the garden where Alois sat sipping tea.

The blonde looked up and practically jumped out of his skin with excitement, "Miss Catherine! I'm so happy to finally meet you! Your sister has told me so much about you!"

I smiled slightly and took a seat across from him. "I thought it was about time I met you. If you're planning on being my sister's betrothed, I had to come and visit you." I explained as the butler poured me a cup of tea.

"Oh, yes. Your sister is quite the character." He smiled, "That will be all, Claude." He said dismissively.

The butler bowed, "Yes, you're Highness." With that, he left us alone.

I watched him disappear through the doors and into the house. "You have him well trained." I observed.

Alois laughed happily. "Of course! Claude is the best." He maintained, crossing his arms in satisfaction.

I nodded, "Of course. So as for my sister, you do plan on marrying her, don't you?" I asked.

Alois nodded thoughtfully, "Not anytime soon, but I suppose eventually."

I nodded and sipped my tea. Normally this sort of thing was handled between fathers, but seeing as the former Head of Trancy had passed away, Alois was on his own to find a wife. "My father sends his apologies for his absence this afternoon, he has a business meeting with a few associates on the other side of London."

He nodded a sweet smile plastered to his lips. "That's fine. What about Sophia? Where is she?"

I looked him over, "I sent her off with Lady Elizabeth for the day. I thought it might be good for her to spend some time with her."

If possible, the boy's smile grew even brighter, "Oh, of course! Lady Elizabeth is such a sweet girl. I absolutely adore her!" He clasped his hands together, practically vibrating with energy now.

I took another sip of my tea, "I think she's lovely. She makes a wonderful match for Ciel Phantomhive." I voiced. Almost instantly Alois' face darkened. "I'm sorry, did I say something?" I asked unsure of his sudden change in mood.

He smiled again, "Oh, no it's nothing! Ciel is a very good friend of mine. He and I are just in an argument at the moment, but I'm sure we'll be the best of friends again in no time."

I wondered what this argument could be, since Ciel didn't seem to want to fix anything with the young earl. Still, I only nodded. It wasn't my place to pry into the affairs of Alois and Ciel. I continued to chat with Alois about various topics, trying to get a feel for the kind of man my sister was seeing. The longer I sat with him, the more uncomfortable I got. Perhaps there was something to Ciel's dislike for the boy.

Finally, I stood. "Well, it's been lovely. Once I again, I apologize for my father's absence. I'll be sure to inform him of your intentions. Thank you for having me, but I should be getting home. I have a few other matters to attend to." I said, excusing myself from the table.

"I'll walk you out." Alois insisted.

I nodded and he followed me to my carriage. I got into my carriage and waved slightly sighed in relief as we pulled away. "How was your visit, Miss Catherine?" My driver asked.

I forced a smile, "Lovely." I lied. He was absolutely insane. What was Sophia thinking? She couldn't possibly want to marry him, could she? He seemed nice enough on the surface, but there was something off about him. There was something wrong with him. There was no way I was going to allow this marriage to continue.

Once I pulled up in from of my house, I almost ran to the door, I was greeted by my maid Rachael. "Miss Catherine, welcome home!"

I nodded, "Where is my father?" I asked feeling almost frantic. I knew it was ridiculous to be so hysterical about this, but I needed to put a stop to the idea of marriage between Sophia and Alois now. It couldn't continue any farther.

"He's still at his meeting. I don't think he'll be home until morning. Miss Catherine, is something wrong?" Rachael asked concerned.

I shook my head, "No. Everything is alright. Is Sophia home yet?" I asked trying to regain some control over myself.

Rachael looked up the stairs, "Yes, I believe she's in her room. She just barely got in herself."

I nodded, "Thank you, Rachael." I headed up the stairs and to my sister's room. I knocked once, "Sophia?" I opened the door carefully.

"Catherine, you're home." She said sitting up and placing her door to the side.

I nodded, "Yes, I am. I met with Alois." I informed her.

Her eyes lit up. After the previous week's events, we still a bit on edge with one another. I took a seat next to her on her bed. "What did you think of him? He's wonderful isn't he?" She placed her hand over her heart in excitement and smiled broadly.

I studied her. My sister had gone mad. It was the only explanation for her admiration of this boy. "He was certainly interesting." I said, deciding it was better to ease into the subject before telling her my true opinion.

"Isn't he though? Catherine, he's absolutely perfect." She sighed, falling back onto her bed.

"I wouldn't say perfect." I mumbled. Sophia snapped up into a sitting position.

"What do you mean, Catherine?" Her eyes darkened dangerously.

I sat up a bit straighter. "I think you could find someone better suited for you." I said standing up and walking away a few steps, putting some distance between us.

"Alois is absolutely perfect. I love him, Catherine." She spat.

I sighed. "That's insane and so is he if you ask me." I replied turning to face her.

Sophia's face was bright red and she looked extremely dangerous. "I didn't ask your opinion. The only opinion that matters is Father's and he's perfectly willing to let me marry him." Sophia retorted dismissing me with a wave of her hand.

"You're making a mistake." I informed her. If she married Alois Trancy she would go mad.

Her eyes darted to me and she stood up until she was toe to toe with me. "The only one who's making a mistake is you, Catherine. Marrying Alois will be good for me. He comes from a wonderful family-"

"He comes from a noble family. You have no idea what the Trancy's were like." I corrected.

She brushed it off, "The point is, anyone would approve. You fell in love with a gardener. You threw away your entire future for him."

I flushed. "What on earth are you talking about? I did no such thing. I haven't seen Finnian since the ball and John was killed. What did you want me to do about that?" I questioned starting to feel angry myself.

Sophia shrugged and turned away, realizing she'd hit a nerve, "Convenient for you that John would be murdered after the ball where you disappeared with that servant." Her tone was suggestive.

I felt my eyes narrow, "Are you suggesting I had something to do with John's death?"

She shrugged, but I could see the smirk tugging at her lips. "I'm not saying anything. It's just pointing out it benefited your unholy agenda."

I could almost feel my blood boiling. "You don't know what you're talking about, Sophia but go ahead. Marry the lunatic, I don't care." I spat and she finally met my eyes.

"Good. Now I believe you have things to attend to, like throwing your status to the wind. Have fun with the peasants." She dismissed me once more and this time I left.

I didn't need to worry about my sister losing her mind. That devil in the other room was not Sophia, but some stranger that had taken over her body. She was going to be a Trancy and she was going to fit right in with the rest of them. Still once I reached my room I sighed and placed my hand over the small cross that hung around my neck and sent up a silent prayer that she would be happy.

Sophia's POV

I wasn't even sure why I was crying. I didn't do anything wrong, yet I felt like I had. If anyone was acting like a fool it was Catherine. I didn't understand why she didn't like Alois, he was perfect. He was exciting and sweet and caring, he was wonderful and he loved me. He's told me himself. Catherine was just jealous. That was the only logical explanation, she was jealous that I had someone so amazing and she was alone. I got up from my bed and went to my vanity, drying my eyes. That was it. There was nothing wrong with Alois. It was just Catherine losing her sense of judgment. After all, she had chosen a servant over a nobleman. It didn't matter that she wasn't pursuinggt him, just by going to Phantomhive manor, she was entertaining the idea of him. I scoffed fixing the little bit of makeup that had been washed away by my tears, Catherine was not the woman I thought she was. I'd looked up to my sister as a symbol of wisdom and strength, now she was nothing more than a fool throwing her future away before she even realized what she was doing. I shook my head, I should have known. Perhaps it was my fault. After all, I had been the one to entertain the idea of her running away with the boy from Phantomhive, but I had only been teasing. She would never do that. Well, the Catherine I thought I knew would never do it, but this girl who was in the next room was not my sister. She was some demon come to try and ruin my relationship with Alois. I heard the familiar three taps at my window and felt my heart stop. Catherine forgotten, I rushed to my balcony to see my love standing underneath it. I waved and rushed back in grabbing my coat. I thanked heaven that my father was out and snuck out the back door.

Catherine's POV

I didn't bother to knock as I pushed open Sophia's door. I knew the hour was late, but I had something to say. "Sophia, I need to speak with you." I looked around the darkened room. "Sophia?" She was gone. I felt my heart speed up. My sister was gone. "Sophia!" I called rushing throughout the house. Where could she have gotten off to? I stopped dead in my tracks as soon as my mind asked the question. Alois Trancy. "Oh no." I raced up the stairs and pulled on a coat and some shoes before running outside. I wasn't even sure where to go. I just started running, hoping to find my sister in the process, but when I finally stopped, I found myself in front of a familiar mansion. "Please be home." I prayed to myself as I knocked on the door.

"A visitor this late at night?" I turned quickly to see Finnian walking toward me, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to let strangers in when the young master is away. Could you come back later?" He yawned.

"Ciel's not here?" I asked, more myself than him. How was I supposed to find my sister now? Ciel seemed to know more about Alois than anyone, he would know where my sister had gone, but without him I was at a loss.

"Miss Catherine? Is that you? I didn't recognize you with your hair like that, I apologize." Finnian started flustered.

I looked to Finnian who was now making his way up the stairs to me I shook my head. I didn't have time for this. "I don't suppose you know when Ciel will be returning?" I asked. It didn't matter really. If he wasn't here now, he couldn't help me.

"Tomorrow maybe? He went out with Mister Sebastian." I mentally cursed myself for taking my eyes off of Sophia. If I'd been a little more observant, maybe she wouldn't be off with that boy now. She would be back, but after doing God knows what. I should been more observant. I knew my sister would be home. She always come home, still… "Miss Catherine, are you alright?"

I was broken out of my thoughts my Finnian's concerned voice. "Perfectly fine, thank you." I lied feeling a bit faint.

I met his eyes and he seemed to be studying me sadly, "Are you sure? It's quite late for a lady to be out. You know you can talk to me if you need something." He insisted looking away, a faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"Thank you, Finnian, but I'm not sure you can- Wait, Finnian." He looked up at me expectantly. "What do you know about Alois Trancy?" It was a long shot, but he might have overheard something from Ciel. It was worth a try.

Finnian shook his head, "Not much. Although, he and the young master don't get along." I sighed, I knew that. It was of no help.

I might as well go home. "Thank you, Finnian. I guess I'll get going. You don't need to tell Ciel I was here. I'm sure I'll be seeing him in the near future." I nodded and started down the stairs.

"Wait, Miss Catherine." I stopped and turned to see Finnian smiling sweetly, "I'll walk you back. It's not safe for a lady walking alone in the dark."

I thought about protesting, but he had a point. "Don't you need to be here, though?" I asked. I didn't want him getting in trouble.

He shook his head, "They'll be okay without me for a little bit." I felt a smile force its way onto my features and I nodded before following him out the front gate and down the road.

Finnian's POV

I looked up at the sky memorizing the way the twinkled, sparkling different colors. "Aren't you cold?" Miss Catherine asked looking me over.

I turned my head to look at her, "Not really. Are you?" I asked a little worried about her.

She shook her head, "No, but I have a jacket and stockings. You're in shorts and short sleeves."

I shrugged, "I don't mind. I like this weather." My heart stopped as a smile found its way to her features. "So, why did you come to the manor so late?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"I was looking for Ciel. I thought he might be able to help me with something. It simply couldn't wait until morning." She explained.

I frowned, hoping she wasn't in trouble. I would hate to see her get hurt. "What was it? Maybe I can help." I insisted. I wanted to be of some use to her, anything she needed.

Her smile turned sad as her hand brushed mine ever so softly, "You can't help this time. Only God can help her now." She shook her head, as if it could release whatever it was that was troubling her. "Thank you for your concern though."

I laced my fingers with hers in a moment of courage. As soon as I'd done it, I wished I hadn't. It wasn't proper. If someone saw us… Catherine's cheeks lit up scarlet and her eyes glanced down to our hands, but didn't say anything about it. "Let me know if I can help. I'd do anything for you." I mumbled as we continued to walk.

For the rest of the time we were silent until she finally pulled me to a stop and faced me. "Thank you for walking me all the here." She said glancing at the mansion. It was a little smaller than the young master's, but it was nice.

"I wanted to make sure you got back safe. I'm sure the young master would be angry with me if I let you walk home alone." I said quickly.

Miss Catherin's hand slipped out of mine as she enveloped me in a hesitant hug. I returned it quickly just before she pulled away. "Goodbye, Finnian."

I felt my cheeks heat up and nodded, "Good night, Miss Catherine." I waited until she went through the gate and shut the heavy doors before I left, still smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine's POV

"Where were you last night?" I asked looking up over my breakfast at Sophia.

"I was here." She claimed not looking up at me.

I nodded watching her. I put down my fork and took my napkin from my lap and dropped it onto the table before leaning into the table, "You're a liar."

"Excuse me?" She asked obviously offended.

"I said, you are a liar. I went to find you last night and you were gone. You weren't home when I returned from looking for you either. So I will ask once more, where were you?" I pressed.

Evidently coming to the realization that she was indeed caught, Sophia straightened up, "I was out with Alois, if you must know."

I bit the inside of my cheek and stood up, "This is getting ridiculous. You will not be marrying him."

Sophia stood up, "What gives you the right to make that decision? You're not my mother."

"No, I am not because our mother is dead!" I shouted and then covered my mouth.

Sophia stood in complete shock watching me. "Sophia, I didn't mean to shout at you, I'm sorry."

Sophia held up a hand and began to look close to tears, "Catherine, please stop." I paused in my apology. "Catherine, Alois loves me. I understand you never loved John and he never loved you if we're honest, but Alois loves me and I love him dearly. Please don't ruin this for me."

I sighed and took a seat and gestured for Sophia to take the seat next to me. She did as I requested and I took her hands, "Sophia, I love you deeply and I would do anything to see you happy, but you are only fourteen. I know you fancy him, but there's something not right about him, you have to see that."

She shook her head, a sad smile adoring her features "He can be a bit eccentric, but I like it. Alois makes me happy, so please, let it be."

I looked over her face and, despite my better judgement, I nodded in acceptance. "Alright."

Sophia let out a girlish squeal and embraced me tightly, "Oh, thank you, Catherine! You won't regret this! He really is amazing, he truly is." I smiled at her when she released me and rushed off, almost running into Rachael, but she moved out of the way just in time.

"Miss Catherine, your father is home and requesting to see you in his office." She informed.

I nodded, "Thank you, Rachael." He was going to ask my opinion on the Earl Trancy, I knew he was. Now there was only one thing left to do: lie. I walked shyly into my father's office after knocking once. "You wanted to see me?"

He smiled brightly and motioned with one hand for me to take a seat, "Yes I did. I trust you met with the Earl Trancy as I requested of you?" He asked looking at me over the thin frame of his reading glasses.

I nodded, "I did. He was a lovely young man. We had tea in the garden. It was much larger than the one at Phantomhive manor." I noted truthfully.

My father nodded thoughtfully, "And what did he say of his intentions with your sister?"

I swallowed, "He has intentions to marry her. He said he'd like to establish himself a bit better first, they're both so young, but he plans on wedding her."

My father's eyes shined brightly and he clapped his hands together, "Splendid. Splendid news indeed. Now I haven't spoken to him very much so I must ask, would you give them your blessing if they asked?"

My heart stopped for a moment. I knew my answer in my heart. I wouldn't give them my blessing because I wanted my sister as far away from the boy as possible, but it was not my place to remove her from him. However, all I had to say was no and my father would put an end to this nonsense. All I had to do was deny my blessing. "Yes I would. I believe they would be very happy together."

My father clapped his hands again and stood up, "Lovely. Absolutely wonderful. It's settled then. I will set up a meeting with the Earl. He and Sophia will be betrothed within the week."

I forced a smiled and nodded as my heart broke. I had just sealed my sister's fate and she was no destined to be with a lunatic. I had ruined her with a single word. All I had needed to say was no and I couldn't even do that properly. I stood up abruptly, I needed to leave, "I'm going to Phantomhive Manor."

* * *

**A/N: So... I'm not dead... Sorry this is so short, I just needed to get back in the swing of things with this story and this was how I had to do it I guess? The next chapter will (hopefully) be much longer and up (relatively) soon. So let me know what you think.**

**-Insaine**


	7. Chapter 7

Finny's POV

"Finny, Miss Catherine is here." Bard informed me as I tended to the flowers planted by the kitchen door.

I dropped my watering can, smashing the flowers. I squeaked and picked it back up, but the damage was done. "Oh, no. Mister Sebastian is going to be mad at me for hurting the flowers again."

"Finnian?" I dropped the can again at the sound of Miss Catherine's voice. I turned to her and she smiled. "Finnian, I'm glad I found you."

I felt my face begin to heat up and I dropped eye contact. "Hello, Miss Catherine." I fidgeted slightly, and looked up trying to keep eye contact, "Were you looking for me?" I asked.

She hesitated, but nodded, "Yes, I was actually. I was hoping I could speak with you."

I nodded, "What is it?"

She glanced behind me and the open door and then to me, "Perhaps we could take a walk through the garden while we talk?"

I nodded and lead her away from the door. I noticed Bard give me a thumbs up as we walked away, but I wasn't sure why he'd done it. This couldn't be a good thing. I was a mess from gardening all day and she looked as lovely as ever. This could not possibly end well.

"What did you want to speak with me about Miss Catherine?" I asked as we walked along.

She looked down and stopped, "If I tell you, it has to be in the upmost confidence. Is that understood?" She'd taken my hands in hers.

I nodded, looking from our hands to her eyes, "Of course, Miss Catherine."

She licked her lips looking to the floor, keeping my hands in hers, "I may have made a horrible mistake and I don't know how to fix it." She confessed.

I moved my hands skillfully so that I could lace my fingers with hers. I watched a tiny smile make its way to her face, only to be replaced with a look of guilt. She watched our hands, seemingly absentmindedly rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand.

"My father asked me to look into her suitor and I did, but I didn't give my honest opinion of him and now I'm afraid my sister may end up wedding him." She spoke quickly that I had to work very hard to catch all of what she was saying.

"Why did you lie?" I asked before I could stop myself.

She looked up from my hands to my face as if just remembering I was there. "She says she loves him. I couldn't- I felt as if I couldn't ruin that for her."

I looked over Miss Catherine's face and nodded, "I understand."

She dropped my hands and moved away, running her hands through her hair, "But he's horrible. I can't just let her marry a man like him. I don't know what to do, I've made such a mess of things." She looked as if she was about to cry.

Without thinking, I took her into my arms wrapping my arms securely around her waist. To my surprise, Miss Catherine returned my embrace, her arms wrapped around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. Reassured by her actions, I tightened the hug slightly, being extra careful not to hurt her.

When we pulled away from one another ever so slightly, her fingertips brushed over the tattoo engraved into the skin there and I flinched. It didn't hurt, not physically at least. Miss Catherine noticed and moved her hands to my chest, obviously afraid she'd done something wrong. I considered telling her what was wrong, but before I even had a chance to think it through fully, her lips covered mine.

My eyes closed on instinct and my grip on her waist tightened ever so slightly, forgetting about being careful. Being gentle with her was natural. As soon as it started it ended. She was out of my reach within a second, her hand over her mouth and eyes wide.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" She started, but seemed unable to finish.

"Miss Catherine" I took a step toward her, but she took a step away, as if she was afraid of me.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She rushed out of the garden and was gone.

Catherine's POV

What had I done? The devil must have been working within me for me to do these things. I pressed my fingertips over my lips. I could still feel his lips on mine and his arms around me. I shook the thoughts from my mind. What was wrong with me? This was a mistake. It didn't feel like a mistake, not at the time it hadn't anyways. It felt natural and right being with him.

I fixed my hair I'd messed up by running my finger through it. I was a lady, I had to get myself together this was no way for a lady to act. I finally reached home and went up to my room and found the rosary beads my mother had left me. I said it slowly as I prayed for guidance on what to do. When I finished, I put them down on my nightstand and sighed to myself.

"Catherine?" I turned to see Sophia in the doorway of my room.

"Yes?" I asked straightening myself up.

"I heard you spoke with father about Alois." She came into my room and took a seat at my side on the bed. "I wanted to thank you." Her voice was very quiet now. "I know you aren't particularly fond of him, but I promise you won't regret letting me marry him."

I nodded, but said nothing. How could I tell her how wrong it felt? How much grief lying to my father about the man who was about to become her betrothed had caused? Sophia hugged me tightly and I returned it halfheartedly. Then she left gleefully, saying something about leaving with our father to go speak with Alois.

I stood and moved to my vanity, letting my hair fall down my back and began to brush it out. Perhaps it would all work itself out. The problems of the day seemed to fade as the sun dipped behind the trees that surrounded the manor. I had readied myself for bed when I heard the clink of something hitting my window. I looked toward the sound and it sounded again. I moved to my window, holding my robe around myself and opened it up. I looked over the edge and found Finnian standing beneath my balcony.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered loudly.

"Miss Catherine, I need to speak with you." He replied in the same tone. He sounded nervous.

I looked over my shoulder to check if we were alone, "Can it not wait until tomorrow?" He shook his head and I bit my lip. "Alright, I'll be down in a moment." I pulled on some stockings and shoes before tugging on a coat and heading down into the garden of my estate. "Finnian, what on earth is the meaning of this?" I whispered as I approached him.

He looked at me carefully before handing me a small bouquet of dahlia. "Mister Sebastian says these are a type of flower that is from in the America's, but he has a few in our garden." He explained.

I took the flowers carefully and set them aside for the moment, "You came all this way to give me flowers?" I questioned.

Finnian shook his head, "Not entirely. I had something to say."

I waited, but he said nothing. I giggled slightly at his shyness, "Well, Finnian if you have something to say, please don't leave me in anticipation all night."

He looked up at me, evidently gaining a new confidence and brought me into a tight embrace. "I'm not sure how to say it." He confessed. He pulled away and finally met my eye before pressing his lips to mine.

When we broke apart, he rested his forehead against mine. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and smiled, "I think I understand."


	8. Chapter 8

Catherine's POV

I walked out of my room the morning after my meeting with Finnian in the garden to find my sister staring at me in disgust and my father looking utterly mortified at the bottom of the staircase. I felt my heart begin to beat quickly and began walking down the steps, "Is everything alright?" The tension in the air seemed to thicken with my question.

My sister turned her nose up at me but my father met my gaze. He seemed to have aged quite a bit over night. His eyes were clouded with sadness and disappointment. "Is it true?" he asked.

I glanced at my sister who was now refusing to look at me, "Is what true?" I asked.

My father's face began to grow red, "Was the gardener of Phantomhive manor here last night?" He asked. He didn't raise his voice, but he seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble keeping his voice at a normal level of speaking.

I began to play with my hands, "He stopped by." I answered honestly. "He had something to discuss with me and it simply couldn't wait."

My sister scoffed, "Don't lie Catherine. We all know what you've been doing with the gardener." She began to turn from me.

"I've done nothing." I started rushing down the stairs after her, "And you're one to talk. After you've been sneaking around with the Earl Trancy."

She scoffed once more turning back to me, "I've hardly been sneaking around. Alois is my betrothed after all." She reminded me.

I resisted the urge to raise my hand to her, ladies do not do such things. Then again, Ladies also do not pursue relationships with the help. I straightened myself out, "Leaving in the middle of the night to God knows where isn't sneaking out." I hissed.

"Catherine, please." My father pulled me to face him. His grip on my wrist was growing tighter. "Are you in trouble?" He asked sounding concerned.

I felt my face heat up at the suggestion, "Absolutely not." I heard the pitch of my voice raise. "How could I be? I've never had relations with a man." I assured. How could my father think that of me?

"Catherineﾅ" My father's voice was warning.

"I'm not." I maintained, my voice was a bit stronger now.

He released me and turned away "Then I forbid you from seeing him again or having any relations with the Phantomhive manor."

I felt my heart stop. "You can't do that." I felt myself becoming hysterical.

"You will do as I say Catherine." He demanded.

I felt tears begin to sting my eyes "Of course." I assured my father and rushed back up the stairs this could not be happening.

I shut my door and covered my mouth silence my sobs. I should have stayed away from Finnian in the first place. Now there seemed to be a hole being ripped through my chest and there was nothing I could do to fill it. I cried until nightfall, I hadn't left my room all day and no one had come looking for me. I pulled on my night gown and sat in front of my vanity, brushing out my hair. I heard a knock on the door and called for them to come in.

"Catherine?" Sophia's voice met my ears as she entered the room. She rushed to my side and fell to her knees beside me, her hands folded gently on my knee, "Catherine, I'm so sorry. I was only trying to help." She assured.

I paused in my brushing and placed my brush onto the vanity before turning to her. "Help who exactly?" I asked harshly. "You certainly were not helping me."

"I saw you with him last night and I was afraid." She attempted to grab my hands, but I pulled away and got up, crossing the room to my bed, "I was going to lose my sister."

I allowed a humorless laugh to escape my lips, "Well I've already lost mine." I assured.

Sophia let out a sad squeak. "Catherine, you don't mean that."

"Oh, but I do."

"Catherine, I was only trying to do what was best for you." She prompted.

I scoffed, "What's best for me? When were you given the right to decide what's best for me?" I felt myself beginning to lose my temper. "Please leave, Sophia. I'm done discussing this with you."

"Do you love him?" She asked.

I almost said yes. Instead, I stopped myself, "What do my feelings matter? I'll never see him again." I felt my heart begin to break. Whatever I had had with Finnian had to end before we even had a chance to allow it to begin.

Sophia seemed to be overcome with guilt. "Perhaps you could run away with him." She suggested. It was obvious that her actions downstairs had made her rethink her mistake about telling our father about what had happened the night before. Now she wanted to be helpful by offering her childish suggestions that would only bring about more trouble.

"Don't be foolish, Sophia. The past months I went against my own teachings. I cannot run from this, I have to forget about what went on between Finnian and myself. The little that did happenﾅ" I heard my own voice trail off. I shook the memories of us from my mind, waved them off like flies. "Love and be silent. That's all I can do." I let out a ragged breath. "I'd like to be alone if you don't mind. I need some time to grieve my loss."

Sophia seemed to hesitate for a moment but eventually nodded and turned away, leaving me alone in my room to mourn over Finnian. I turned back to my mirror and began brushing my hair. The hole in my chest seemed to grow deeper as the night went on.

Sophia's POV

I couldn't help but feel I'd made a mistake in revealing what I'd witnessed the night before. Seeing Catherine mourning over the boy hurt. I hated seeing her in such a depressed state. Gathering my coat, I slipped out of the mansion and headed to the only man I knew could help.

I knocked on the door three times before it opened. A man I recognized as the Phantomhive butler opened the door. I had never spent enough time here to gather what his name was, but it didn't really matter, I needed to see the Earl, not his butler.

"Lady Dawson, we weren't expecting you." He informed me as if I didn't already know that.

I nodded, "I must speak to the Earl Phantomhive, it's urgent."

He moved aside and ushered me into a small sitting room. "Allow me to retrieve him." With that he was gone. Moments later, the young earl walked through the doors.

"What is so important that you needed to call on me at such a late hour, Miss Sophia?" He questioned.

I stood at his approach. In truth, he was still a bit shorter than myself although he was only a few months younger. He would be turning fourteen in December. Still, being so young he wielded a lot of power and it seemed to radiate off of him. I shuffled nervously, "I made a mistake. I believe you may be able to help me fix it. In fact you are the only one who can."

He gestured for me to sit down and sat across from me. "What have you done?" He asked.

I looked down for a moment and then back up to him, "I noticed your," I swallowed hard, "your gardener and my sister seemed to be developing some sort of relationship."

Ciel laughed, "Yes, Finnian is quite taken with her. I've seen them talking, they're very happy when they're together." He sat up a bit straighter, "If you've come here to ask me to come between them, I'm afraid I cannot help you."

I shook my head, "No, it's not that." I started sitting up straighter in my anxiety. "I caught them speaking in the garden last night at our manor and I told my father. Now he's forbid her to see him and she's miserable. I need your help in bringing them back together."

Ciel seemed to think over my words before nodded, "I'll help you. I like seeing my servants happy and your sister makes Finny happy." He called for Sebastian.

"Yes, young master?" He asked as he came to stand beside his master.

"I need you to assist Miss Sophia and myself in helping Finny and Miss Catherine continue with their relationship. I'd like you to make it happen." He paused and looked directly at his butler, "That's an order."

His butler smiled dangerously and bowed, "Yes, my lord."


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine's POV

I was awoken by a sudden crashing from outside of my door. I pulled myself out of bed and grabbed my house robe. I covered myself and opened the door and peaked out. It was quite, but I suppose that was to be expected at such a late hour. I moved through the darkness carefully, trying to find the source of the crash. I had barely reached the bottom of the stairs when I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist and another clasp over my mouth.

I struggled against the grip and tried to scream, but it was of no use. I was dragged out of the house and tossed, unceremoniously into a carriage. I'd never even gotten a look at who my attacker was. I tried to stand up, but as I did the carriage took off and I was thrown into my seat. I looked around, taking in the décor inside the carriage. Navy curtains adorned the dark wood that made up the walls. The actual seats were a dark purple fabric. It was all very extravagant, even for me.

After careful examination, I knew whose carriage this was. I felt a small wave of panic flood over me. What on earth would Ciel Phantomhive want with me? I tried to relax myself. After all, Ciel was my friend. There was no need for such panic, besides the look of distress was unbecoming of a lady. I sat back in the chair and tried to straighten myself out. After all, I had just rolled out of bed. I was a mess. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed, I was in only a house coat and my night gown.

I didn't have much time before the carriage came to an abrupt stop and I heard the driver jump down from the front of the carriage. The door opened to reveal Phantomhive Manor as well as Sebastian, who must have been my driver.

"Miss Catherine, I'm glad you could join us at such short notice." He greeted and offered his hand.

I reluctantly took it and stepped out of the carriage. I could feel the dirt under my feet and shifted uncomfortably. "This was hardly short notice. It was an abduction." I spat. Normally, I would never be so rude to Sebastian, but it was late and my discomfort was getting the best of me.

"My apologies. I am simply following the orders of my young master." He offered a smile and led me up the stairs and into the mansion. "If you would like to change into something more appropriate, we have something that may fit you. Follow me, please." He led me to what looked to be a spare bedroom, something every manor had a generous supply of. "I'll send up Mey-Rin to assist you in dressing."

I nodded and he left. I wasn't alone for very long before the glasses clad maid entered the room. "Miss Catherine." She greeted politely and went to the closet before pulling out a lovely sky blue dress. I stripped off my night gown and stepped into the dress. Mey-Rin pulled it up and I slipped my arms into through the caped sleeves. She buttoned the back of the dress and turned so she could looked me over. "You look lovely. I believe Mister Sebastian wants you in the foyer. I'll take you."

She led me down the halls of the never ending labyrinth that was Phantomhive Manor. In all honesty, I'd never understood why Ciel wanted such an extravagant floorplan. It was much too easy to get lost. We reached the foyer and Sebastian escorted me into a small side room. Ciel was sitting casually, looking a tad tired. To my surprise, there was another person in the room.

"Catherine, I'm glad you could make it." Ciel greeted and the young woman turned to look at me.

"Sophia, what are you doing here?" I scolded, rushing over to her.

Before Sophia could explain herself, Ciel spoke up, "She came looking for assistance." He informed me. He stood and motioned to a seat beside my sister, "Please, take a seat. I have a proposal for you."

I took a seat reluctantly, "I don't understand why you needed to call on me at such a late hour." I confessed.

He pulled himself to his full height, which would have been unimpressive had the power he welded not radiated off of him. "It has come to my attention that you and one of my servants seem to be attempting a relationship."

My eyes widened and I avoided looking at Ciel as my face began to heat up. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

Ciel seemed to roll his eye that wasn't hidden from view, "There's no need to deny it. Elizabeth already informed me of your feelings."

Traitor. "My father's already forbade me from seeing him. I'm not even supposed to be here." I admitted. "He'd have my head."

"That said, I have a proposal for you. A way for you to peruse Finny if you so wish." He insisted.

I felt a familiar flutter in my stomach at the mention of his name. "What would I have to do?" I questioned. I was unsure of how much I wanted this. It would madness to say I didn't feel strongly for Finnian, I might even dare to say I was in love with him, but I did have a duty to my father.

Ciel smiled, but it seemed less friendly and more frightening. "Your father is not going to approve of your relationship, as he shouldn't." He started returning to his seat, but the aura of power that seemed to follow him lingered. "However, Finnian- despite killing all the plants- seems to be happier when you're around and I'd like to keep my servants happy."

"None of that answered the question I asked." I mentioned.

Ciel glared at me, "I'm getting to that." He picked up a cup from in front of him and took a sip, "I'd like to open up my home to you. However, you have to understand that this would mean your father would most likely disown you and you'd lose your status as a noble woman."

I heard Sophia gasp, "So she'd be a servant?"

"Essentially, yes."

I stood suddenly, "I need a moment to think things over." I rushed from the room out to the garden area. Honestly, it was the only area of the manor I knew my way around.

I sat on a bench by the roses and covered my face. What was I to do? I appreciated the options Ciel had given me, but in the end I would ultimately have to choose between Finnian and my family. Could I walk away from everything I've ever known for the sake of whatever was between Finnian and myself?

"Miss Catherine?"

I stood at the sudden voice and turned abruptly. Finnian stood, face flushed, a few feet away from me. The bench separated us. "Finnian. You startled me."

"I apologize, I didn't realize there was anyone else out here." He came closer and I look a step back. He seemed to notice my actions and hurt clouded his usually happy eyes. "I heard what they were saying. In the sitting room."

"Oh." That was all I could manage.

"Will you sit with me for a moment?" He asked. I hesitated. Honestly, I felt like I needed to be alone for a bit. I had a very difficult decision to make. Still, I nodded and took a seat next to him on the bench. "I don't want you to accept Ciel's proposal."

"What?" I questioned. I had expected Finnian to be excited or at least supportive of the idea. "You don't want me here?"

Finnian shook his head, "It's not that, please don't think that." He insisted and then grew a bit bashful. "I don't want you to lose everything over me."

I took his hand and smiled, "I would not lose anything. I'd have you." He gave my hand a light squeeze. "Still, it's strange. I'm frightened."

"Of what?" He scooted closer so our legs were pressed against one another.

"Leaving everything. Weren't you afraid when you left everything to come here?"

Finnian looked away and I could see him becoming uncomfortable. "Before I came to Phantomhive Manor, I didn't really have anything to leave behind." He looked up from the floor, "Catherine, I've done terrible things."

I looked at him, unable to believe that Finnian would do anything worthy of being deemed terrible. "I don't care what you've done. I love you."

We sat in silence for a moment, just staring at one another listening to the sound of the crickets. Before I knew it, Finnian had his arms around me in an almost bone crushing hug. I returned it full force. We stayed like that for a while before Finnian pulled away.

"Are you going to stay?" He asked. "I'll understand if you don't."

I placed a kiss to his cheek, "I think I am." I took his hand and we went back inside.

I reentered the room Ciel and Sophia had been sitting before, I found only Ciel. I glanced around for my sister, but it was obvious I wouldn't find her here.

"You're sister went home. It's very late and I thought it was best not to keep her here when the matter at hand did not concern her." He glanced from me to Finnian, to our hands and then met my gaze, "I suppose you've made a decision."

I dropped Finnian's hand and stepped deeper into the room. "I have."

"Well?" He asked a bit coldly. I couldn't blame him for his tone. It was getting late and I'm sure Ciel wanted to get off to bed instead of sitting here chatting with me.

"I'd like to accept your offer." I confirmed.

Ciel nodded and stood, "Excellent. In that case, I'll have Sebastian show you to your room. He'll gather your things and explain everything to your father in the morning."

I nodded and Sebastian seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Right this way, Catherine." He said leading me down the hall to the Servants quarters. "You'll be staying in here. Mey-Rin is in the room beside you if you need anything. Good night." With that Sebastian left me in the hall with Finnian.

"Miss Catherine?" Finnian asked.

I offered him a small smile, leaning lightly into the door, "It's just Catherine."

He looked away, blushing lightly, obviously embarrassed. He took a step toward me and placed a kiss on my cheek, "Good night… Catherine."

"Good night, Finnian."

We stood together in the hall for a moment, neither entirely willing to leave just yet. After a few moments of nothing we both quietly departed, neither saying what we felt because it didn't need to be said. We were both knew and it was simply easier to love and be silent.

_The End_


End file.
